Gotcha !
by NotJustAnotherNobody
Summary: L is acting strangely. When Light gets fed up with it .. Will he take his revenge too far ?  Read tto find out !


**A/N Hello fellow FanFic-ers : ) So I thought of this idea while in bed one night. It started with just the one line, but I thought that I could definitely get a funny little oneshot out f it. **

**Enjoy ! :D**

**Disclaimer: OH MY GOSH ! I OWN DEATH NOTE ! IT A DREAM COME TURE :D I'M GOING TO MAKE A WHOLE NEW SERIES AND BRING A LOT OF PEOPLE BACK FROM THE DEAD AND ANIMATE A FEW FANFICS ! IT'S GUNNA BE AWESOME ! XD **

**Jokes of course, but I got you for a second ! : ) I saw you getting all excited don't try to deny it ! But in all seriousness I do not own Death Note or its characters. But now you know what I would do if I did : ) **

Light sat in the kitchen drinking his coffee as he did every morning. He sat in the same chair at the bench as he normally did and he was still _very _tired as he normally was after being kept up by a certain insomniac detective. But there was one thing that was not normal about that morning. That being that said insomniac was not around. Light had not seen him since they had gone down stairs for breakfast. Light looked around the kitchen only to find that he was now cuffed to the bench.

He sighed and picked up his coffee cup deciding to take advantage of the momentary quiet.

Just as he brought his cup to his lips, he felt a pair of cold hands grab his shoulders and a loud _BOO _in his ears. Light jumped in his seat and spat out some of the coffee he had managed to get in his mouth before the ambush. He sat choking on the rest, coughing and spluttering as his heart raced a million miles an hour and he struggled to make sense of the situation.

Once he had caught his breath, he turned around slowly to see none other than L with a wide smile on his face and trying to hold back laughter.

"Ryuuzaki" Light said through gritted teeth. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He screamed at the detective who now seemed a little taken back at Light's sudden outburst.

L stood temporarily stunned, "I-It was just a joke Light" he said innocently.

Light looked straight through him, "A JOKE! I nearly DIED!" he yelled back putting emphasis on the word died.

"But you didn't" L replied calm again, "no harm done"

Light seethed but said nothing. He just watched as L pulled out the key to their handcuffs and unlocked the cuff that was attached to the bench and placed it around his wrist.

"Well now that that's over let's go Light, we have work to do" L began walking out of the room and Light followed behind unwillingly.

A half hour later Light sat at the computers looking over some files L had assigned him. He was reading through the third file when the entire room suddenly blacked out and he was plunged into darkness.

He was immediately on high alert all his other senses increasing slightly as he was blinded.

"OK Ryuuzaki" he called out into the dark, "very funny, I'm really scared, you can turn the power back on now" Light yelled as he walked slowly forward, feeling his way along the desk.

"What are you talking about Light?"

Light jumped a little when he heard the voice coming from the dark. That smooth monotone that never seemed to leave him.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light felt for chain around his wrist and followed it until he ran into something hard. When the object muffled a quiet _ouch_ he knew what he had run into.

"Yes Light? Ohh and would you mind watching where you're going" the voice said calmly.

Light took a cautious step backward before speaking, "How can I watch where I'm going when I can't see!"

L raised his thumb to his bottom lip having no trouble with the movement in the dark.

"I suppose you have a good point Light"

Light shook his head, "Yes well, be that as it may, we're still in the dark"

"Yes, that is an obvious fact" L said still chewing on his thumb.

"Well what are we going to do?" Light asked exasperated.

"That's easy, I will just go and check the fuse box" L started unlocking his side of the handcuffs.

Light heard the chain rattling and was then being pulled off in the opposite direction to which he was facing causing him to nearly fall.

L then locked his cuff around the desk and walked off, "Stay there Light, I will be back soon"

Light huffed a little and rolled his eyes. Obviously he wasn't going anywhere being that he was chained to the desk but in any case, he felt around for a chair sitting down and crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms.

It had been a few minutes now and Light's eyes had started to adjust to the dark. He held a hand up to his face and could see it clearly. He lowered it and looked around, for a second he almost thought he saw someone run past but decided it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Nothing more than optical illusion.

He winced as the room was filled with bright light. He raised a hand quickly to shield his eyes , trying to give himself time to re-adjust to the now bright room.

Once he could see again he lowered his hand and faced his computer which had now restarted. He looked either side of him and then behind looking for L. He expected he would be back in a few minutes.

He opened up the home screen on his computer. This only involved hitting enter as he was not permitted to have a password. He clicked on the file he had been reading when he suddenly felt something on his leg.

He reached down and swatted it away. He then returned his full attention to the screen. A few seconds later though he felt it again. He reached down and swatted it again, a little irritated this time. Where is L? He thought returning attention back to the computer.

Without fail, just five seconds later he felt something crawling up his leg again. Frustrated now he tried to grab whatever it was crawling on him. He grabbed his leg quickly and was confused when he looked at his hand and saw a large fake spider. Light pushed his chair out and looked under the desk.

His eyes widened slightly but before he could react further a large white mass was already hurling toward him. The two men landed with a thud on the ground and Light let out a loud yell.

L rolled off him quickly and stood far enough away that the very irritated man would not be able to reach him.

"RYUUZAKI!" Light yelled sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes Light?" L asked amusement in his usual monotone.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Light went to make a grab for him but was held back by the chain.

L looked down at him, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Maybe so, but I am not stupid" he said with a small smile.

"Dam it Ryuuzaki" Light mumbled standing and picking up his chair.

_What I wouldn't give for your name right now_.. Light thought to himself darkly.

"Are you alright?" L asked taking the smallest step forward.

"Fine" Light said sternly sitting down again.

L took a seat at a computer out of Light's reach eying him carefully as he worked.

Light had started planning his revenge immediately. He could not let L get away with this. Light began planning out his moves as he pretended to read through the file.

An hour later Light was ready to execute his master plan. L was going to get a taste of his own medicine. A strong taste at that.

While L was in the shower Light started phase one of his plan.

L shut off the water and reached out for his towel. Drying himself off quickly he then reached out for his clothes. Once fully clothed he stepped out of the shower. What he saw made his heart stop.

Light's end of the chain was unlocked and Light was nowhere to be seen. All that was left behind was a bobby pin, and a small blue wrapper. L's eyes widened in horror as he took in what wrapper it was. It was the wrapper from one of his favourite sweets in the world. Not only had Light managed to escape from an inescapable handcuff. But he was also running loose with L's favourite sweets.

L ran out of the bathroom and looked down the hall to the left, nothing. He looked down to the right and saw two blue wrappers. L dashed off down the hallway and came to the stairs and the elevator.

Another blue wrapper was stuck to the door of the elevator so L knew he had been there. What he didn't know was what floor Light was now on.

When the door opened there were blue wrappers stuck to five buttons. Floor 1, floor 5, floor 8, floor 16 and floor 20. L pulled off the wrapper that covered the button for the twentieth floor. He waited anxiously for the elevator to reach the roof.

Once the doors opened again he noticed more wrappers taped in an arrow shape pointing left. He took off in the direction the arrow pointed and ran around a corner. There he saw the huge pile of sweets and a piece of paper.

He walked cautiously toward the pile of sweets and picked up the piece of paper.

"Boo?"

Suddenly Light jumped out from behind a wall and tackled the detective to the ground, blind folding him.

"AHHHHH! HELP!" L yelled, but he knew that no one would come for him.

"Kira's gunna get you!" Light shouted as he jumped off the detective and ran off.

L leapt up immediately afterwood and pulled off the blindfold.

"Kira's going to get me?" L said warily.

He looked around and saw another note.

_Gotcha. _

L started to shake and threw the piece of paper to the ground. He started to run toward the elevator as fast as he could.

He pounded on the button until the doors opened. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor repeatedly.

L screamed as he heard an evil laugh surround him. The elevator stopped.

"You can't escape me now L" a cold voice rung out from nowhere.

"Where are you!" L yelled in a shaky voice.

He was answered only by more laughter.

"You are all mine now, there is nowhere to run"

L crouched down and covered his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for it to be over.

"Don't worry" the voice called, "I didn't break out of your handcuffs, that was a bluff, you left the key in your pocket"

L's head snapped up and he looked around searching for the source of the voice.

"And I saved all your precious sweets, horrid as they may be"

L stood up now and turned in place.

"Where are you Light?" He said, fear in his monotone.

Light laughed again, amused now instead of the evil laugh.

L looked up and watched as Light climbed down from the 'Emergency Escape' hatch at the top of the elevator.

"Boo" Light grabbed L's shoulders and spoke into his ear.

"Light, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" L yelled still a little shaky.

"Revenge" Light said simply.

"Revenge!" L spat out, "I honestly thought I was going to DIE!" L said putting emphasis on the word die.

"Yes, but you didn't" Light said beginning to quote L's earlier statement, "No harm done"

"No harm done!" L yelled looking flustered.

Light couldn't help but smirk at what the detective said next.

"God Light, are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack!"

**A/N HAHA :D Get it ? Ohh.. Well I thought it was good. I was almost going to make this a LOT shorter but it wouldn't have been as good. Not bad considering I wrote this at 2 in the morning : ) **

**Let me know what you think though. I L O V E reading reviews : ) people can be so nice. It's the best feeling knowing that even one person in some random country or in some random town that doesn't even know me likes my work.. Weird hey ? **

**Anyway, PLEASE review, I'll review one of your stories in return. Sound good ? I thought so ! : ) I hope you enjoyed reading. **

**Bye for now,**

**Maddy Xx**


End file.
